Various methods and devices have been used to collect and deliver specimen for diagnostic testing. One conventional method for collecting an oral fluid specimen is to use a cotton swab. The oral fluid sample can then be applied to a test device by contact with the swab or the sample can be rinsed from the swab.
Various devices comprising test tube like structures with sample absorbing means have been described for collecting biological samples for diagnostic testing. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,224, 5,000,193, 5,022,409, 5,260,031, 5,268,148, 5,283,038, 5,339,829, 5,376,337, 5,380,492, 5,393,496, 5,479,937 and 5,494,646.
In a copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/712,682, a simple device for collecting and delivering a specimen for diagnostic testing is described. In accordance with the disclosure, a specimen collecting device comprises an elongated foam member having a longitudinal axis and an uncompressed cross sectional area, the elongated foam member being circumscribed by a hollow tubular member along a portion of the longitudinal axis, the hollow tubular member having a cross sectional area less than the uncompressed cross sectional area of the foam member so that the foam member is compressed along the circumscribed portion.
In another copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/869,105, an improved device for collecting and delivering a specimen for diagnostic testing is disclosed, wherein the device provides a simple and convenient method for extracting the sample from a foam member. According to the disclosure, an embodiment of a specimen collecting device includes an elongated foam member having a longitudinal axis and an uncompressed cross sectional area, the elongated foam member being circumscribed by a hollow tubular member along a portion of the longitudinal axis, the hollow tubular member having a cross sectional area less than the uncompressed cross sectional area of the foam member so that the foam member is compressed along the circumscribed portion. Around the hollow tubular member is a flexible sleeve member having a first end that fits snugly around the hollow tubular member and a second end with an enlarged diameter that can surround the uncompressed foam member. Conveniently, the sleeve member can be moved along the hollow tubular member to cover and uncover the portion of the foam member that is not circumscribed by the hollow tubular member. Further, by sliding the flexible sleeve member along the hollow tubular member to cover the foam member and by squeezing the foam member through the flexible sleeve member, a portion of the fluid absorbed by the foam may be extracted.